spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Spike the Dragon/Leaving this wiki.
Hello, Spike here. I am leaving this wiki, it has been horrible recently, and everyone turned against me and some short tempered attention seeker who never let go off the past. My time here August 2012 - I join the wiki, no one really knows who I am though. September and October 2012 - I become addicted to this wiki. November 2012 - I got to know a good few users, and I was made an admin. December 2012 - Time to go down hill - An arrogant immature asshole who was underaged who claimed stuff like this "I'm the most mature kid on this wiki", but no one really knew he was immature, anyways, due to his constant whining I got demoted. January 2013 - Bullshit investifies - I got banned for reporting the uncivil little idiot. Febuary - April - Brightness starts to bleach, the arrogant kid got demoted and I was unbanned. May 2013 - More lightness, I got rights, the kid soon become pretty much disliked by everyone. June 2013 - Light, but also sorta dark, the kid, did not forgive me, so I was stuck with that. July 2013 - More lightness, I become a b-crat. August 2013 - Shit happens, Momjosh made a bunch of shitty articles, a few users got banned and nothing really bad for me. September 2013 - Become better, one of the users who was banned went insane when his rights got removed, though. Also a really awesome user joined, you know who it is and the user is still awesome. October 2013 - Bullfuck hapens, I get demoted due to a user who uses his OCD as an excuse for everything, I became more active on the MLP wiki at this time. November 2013 - An annoying user joins, he never shut up. December 2013 - I start to bate this wiki, and I become much more active on the MLP wiki. January 2014 - I pretty much left the wiki. Febuary - Same as Jan March - Fuckup happens, I get banned by this horrible user who should not have the rights given to him, he went insane because I was annoying one of his friends about 4 fucking months earlier, this is a messed up community. April - Still fuck, I only realise by Omg telling me that everyone dislikes me. May 2014 - Here I am, leaving this fuckhole of a wiki. I am also lifeless and have no life at all. So, bye everyone, If you ever want to contact me, I am usually active on the SpongeBob wiki chat or the MLP wiki and its chat (I am chat banned for one day now though, lol) I will visit this wiki minorly, only because of thingies. A final message to this wiki Once upon time A few mistakes ago I was in your sights You got me alone You found me You found me You found me I guess you didn't care And I guess I liked that And when I fell hard You took a step back Without me, without me, without me And he's long gone When he's next to me And I realize the blame is on me Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Till you put me down oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble No apologies He'll never see you cry Pretend he doesn't know That he's the reason why You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning Now I heard you moved on From whispers on the street A new notch in your belt Is all I'll ever be And now I see, now I see, now I see He was long gone When he met me And I realize the joke is on me I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Till you put me down oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble When your saddest fear comes creeping in That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything Yeah I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Till you put me down oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there) So shame on me now Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble! I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are... So, that is it, goodbye everyone Category:Blog posts